


The Sixth Sense

by Alphekka



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Peter is 21 in this, Top Wade Wilson, sort of soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphekka/pseuds/Alphekka
Summary: Peter Parker has finally come to terms with his feeling towards Deadpool. After their terrible first encounter when he was only a sixteen-year old, Peter had no idea things would grow so much between him and Deadpool. The guy literally has almost killed Peter just as many times as he has saved him. But he can't ignore how Deadpool has an effect on him, and how much he wants to understand it more. Now that he is in college, he has more time to think on his infatuation with the merc and actually consider what his feelings mean, and if Deadpool even feels the same.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope it doesn't suck too much. Feedback and writing tips are appreciated!

 

Honestly, it isn’t until the moment Deadpool does something completely idiotic that reminds Peter why he doesn’t hang out with the guy very often. Looking down from his sitting position on the rooftop, Peter unconcernedly gazed upon the crippled body below him.  

“... I told you not to sneak up on me when I’m on patrol. My spidey sense may alert me to danger but it doesn’t usually react to a certain pervy immortal.”

Peter wasn’t being completely honest. When it comes to Deadpool his spidey sense did more of a skyrocket and then a numbing feeling right before the merc reaches his eyesight. The shock always leaves him a bit breathless, and a little trigger happy. Hench Deadpools current occupation as the asphalts doormat. The only time his spidey sense did something of this extent was the first time Peter met Deadpool, years ago. Despite his easy going attitude, Peter is actually getting worried about his malfunctioning spidey sense. Not to say that he completely relies on his spidey sense in the first place. The superpower is really just an enhanced paranoid voice in his head. His neighbor’s unfriendly cat gives him a slight tingly feeling whereas a massive alien wheel in the sky makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

So the superpower really helps Peter in a fight, but in his everyday life? A real anxiety inducer.

Yet in the past couple of weeks Deadpool’s presence has been messing with his spidey sense in a way that he hasn’t experienced before, and Peter really doesn’t know what to do about it.

 

Slowly peeling himself off the ground, Deadpool groans, “I’m sorry baby boy, I completely forgot! I was just so excited to bring you some churros from this new taco truck I found! That’s a really nice kick you got there by the way, I totally didn’t see it coming.”

Peter thankfully didn’t have to stifle his grin behind his mask, and of course he couldn’t stay mad at the merc for long. “Well then what are you waiting for? Come on up!” Deadpool quickly found his way back on the rooftop and the odd couple both rolled up their masks a bit so that they could munch on the churros as they looked upon the city's’ lights.

“Hey, so why does your spidey sense not pick up on me? Just asking in case some other pervy immortal decides he wants a piece of your fine ass,” Deadpool says with a wink.

Peter took a large bite of the churro in order to give his mind an idea of how to evade the question, and gave Deadpool a little shrug. “Beats me, but I doubt I could handle two of you.”

Deadpool widely grinned at Peter and with fast reflexes reached out to wipe off some sugar from around Peter’s lips before the hero could swat away his hand. “Oh come on baby boy, I think you can handle me far more than you’d like to admit.”

Maybe it was the low tone Deadpool spoke with when he said that, different from his usually cheery voice, or the feeling of Deadpool’s thumb being that close to his lips that left Peter feeling tingly and a bit flustered. Peter could feel his cheeks heating up and tried to change the subject before his affection could be noticed. But of course Deadpool noticed. He always does. Peter doesn’t even know why Deadpool’s touchy nature affects him so much after all of this time.

No, he actually does know why.

After months of being on the receiving end of Deadpool’s lack of personal space and remarks about his ass, he should really be conditioned to throwing the guy halfway across Manhattan by now. Peter could feel Deadpool’s eyes on his masked face and he knew that this was going to lead to something… and Peter’s witty words won’t be able to hide his true feelings. Before Deadpool could say anything, Peter leapt up to his feet and stretched out his joints. Thankfully the sound of sirens and police cars racing through the streets in the distance gave Peter the exact change of subject he needed.

“Karen, you got any info on that?”

“It looks like there has been a break-in at a bank on Canal Street.”

Peter glanced over at Deadpool, “Duty calls, you coming with?”

Deadpool quickly got to his feet, “Nowhere else I’d rather be than with you baby boy, you think you can give me a ride?”

Peter let out a laugh, “Oh yeah of course, hop on loser we’re gonna go kick some ass!” Deadpool laughed in response and grasped Peter’s shoulders, pressing  his body up against the hero. Peter distracted himself from the feeling, and held Deadpool’s waist tightly to begin his descent to the ground.

⧫ ⧫ ⧫

It turns out stopping a robbery is easier to do when you have a crazy Hello Kitty gun wielding merc on your side. Seriously, where did that even come from. The whole thing took about fifteen minutes, including Peter’s artistic decision to web the criminals together in a T pose. To elaborate, Peter webbed the guys so that they faced each other, touching noses in a sort of non-consensual eskimo kiss, as their arms were webbed together and then connected to the ceiling so that they held the perfect angle for the T pose. Deadpool teared up a bit at the sight and called it a nice allusion to banksy. Of course that made absolutely no sense and Peter told Deadpool as such, only for the guy to give Peter a shrug and say, “Come on Spidey, you know I hardly ever make sense,” and yeah Peter knows. So when Peter is back at his humble apartment, laying in bed, looking up at the glow in the dark stars he recently put on the ceiling, he decided to finally be honest with himself.

_Come on, say it._

He drums his fingers against his ribs, creating a pattern where each finger presses down on whatever rib it can find.

_It’s not that big of a deal. Holding it in only makes it worse. You get anxious, dizzy with your own thoughts. You already know what’s going on, you can sense it._

Peter began counting how long it takes for him to inhale, and then how long his exhales can hold out. Getting longer each time.

_Your senses. They make sense. Deadpool makes sense._

Peter’s fingers twitched, messing up the already absurd pattern he had going on.

_Come on Petey, you know I hardly ever make sense._

Peter wished that’s what he said. He wished it could be that easy, just two guys flirting. Normal, casual flirting maybe taking place in a coffee shop or a school hallway. But that’s not Spider-man, and that’s not Deadpool, and maybe deep down Peter knows he likes it like this, the freeing feeling he gets when it’s just Deadpool and Peter on a rooftop.  Deadpool clinging to his neck, his large hands taking up the space in between his shoulder blades. His legs wrapping around his waist. His really, nicely toned legs.

_Hey! You know if you focus on Deadpool’s impressive muscles you’re gonna get side-tracked… and you are gonna have a different problem to deal with which would so ruin the moment when you finally tell yourself the truth. So come on Peter just admit it._

Peter closed his eyes and whispered what he already knows is true.

 

“I’m in love with Deadpool.”

Faster than Peter could blink, his body jerked into a sitting position as he heaved out his breaths.

“What. The. Fuck. I’m in love with Deadpool. In love? Really?”

Peter thought about how Deadpool looked the first time he saw him, when he was only sixteen years old. His body moved in a fluid motion, as if the split-second his feet hit the ground, they were off again to kick the shit out of the next guy’s groin. His muscles rippled underneath the leather and Peter could feel the heat of his purely murderous intent from across the room. Of course all of the blood and gore should cloud over some of Peter’s arousal for the man but Peter would like to believe that it was his teenage hormones that got the best of him. Yet now it’s a little different. Peter thought back to Deadpool’s face today as the man swept at Peter’s lips. He thought about how when Deadpool spoke to him, it seemed like the usual fond and cheery voice held a little more weight to it, as if it wasn’t just pointless flirting. As if Deadpool had a change of heart too.

No, no, yes, I am in love with Deadpool.”

⧫ ⧫ ⧫

The first time Peter met Deadpool, it definitely wasn’t in the most romantic setting and most certainly was not the moment Peter fell in love with the guy.  In fact, it’s safe to say that Peter was completely pissed off at the dude for getting in the way of his mission and then going so far as to impose their… creative differences on the men Peter was tracking down.

Some of Toomes lackies seemed to have hidden a few of the alien weapons before the government swept through their warehouse, and Peter was currently tracking their van as they were heading down to an abandoned warehouse on the port-side of New York.

“Karen, how much longer until we are at the warehouse? I’ve got a chemistry test in the morning and the last thing I need is to die from the anxiety of failing in my best subject.”

“We have discussed your grades in the past, Peter, and I can assure you that in order for you to fail in chemistry you would have to make a maximum of  five percent on the next test, and we will be at the warehouse in three minutes.”

Peter shot a web at the next building and swung around the building to take a right as the van did the same. “You know what I mean Karen,” Peter said with a huff.

As they got closer to the port Peter ditched the van to clamber on top of the seemingly empty warehouse. The roof’s glass windows gave Peter the exact bird’s eye view to look into the warehouse as the five men from the van walked in with a large black duffle bag to meet up with their customer. The customer in question was wearing a stereotypical long black trench coat with a wide-brimmed black fedora on his head, completely covering Peter’s view of the man’s face. _A fedora? Ugh, that is so gross. I really won’t mind busting this guy after this I mean really, even as a disguise that is just a horrible choice._ Before Peter could comment more on the man, his spidey sense skyrocketed so fast Peter could feel his heart skip a beat. With a gasp he clutched as his chest and tried to calm his breathing. "Karen what was that? This man is giving me super dangerous vibes."

"My radars are not picking up anything unusual about the man in question."

 _It's fine, don't lose focus._ Peter began cranking open the window in order to catch what the men were saying. One of Toomes lackies placed the duffle bag on the floor and said to the man, “Hello Mr. Wang, thank you for meeting with us in this inconvenient location, we are trying not to take any risks at the moment, I’m sure you can understand.” The man in question chuckled and said, “Of course, I get it, with that menace Spider-man swinging around in his adorable little spandex suit, which just accents his pert little ass in all of the right ways, it’s hard for men like us to move around comfortably.”

Peter had just started webbing onto the wall when he froze at the mention of his name. _Adorable? Pert little ass? Yeah this guy is definitely on my shit list._

“Uh… yeah I’m with you on that one. So here’s the options we currently have, and we will have more along the way as soon as we get set back up.” The guy was about to reach into the bag, and so Peter readied his webbers to snatch the bag when the fedora man interrupted him. “Hey, I just have one problem, you got my name wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, my name is Mr. Whatsupdog.”  

“... What’s up dog?”

The man let out a dark chuckle, “Oh nothing much, I’m just going to serve your asses on a silver platter to Hell, and then steal all of your beautiful weapons! What’s up with you?”

Everything went to shit after that. As the guy did this dramatic reveal of throwing off his disguise and pulling out two katanas to reveal his leather red and black suit, and the lackies scrambled to grab the weapons they had on them, Peter swung down from the ceiling and snatched the duffle bag with ease.

“Wow. You know, I can’t believe you guys didn’t see that coming! I mean, the dude was wearing a fedora! You can’t ever trust a guy in a fedora, like, my friend once tried wearing one to a party and I swear I almost left him on the spot.” Technically that wasn’t true, Ned did have a fedora on and Peter really was about to leave him on the spot before he took the safer route and just told him that he looked like a twat. Of course as Peter is musing over this Toomes’ previous men began firing at him, and the katana guy was nowhere in Peter’s sight.

Peter quickly evaded the bullets and webbed the duffel bag to the corner of the ceiling, then he swung down to the men and efficiently just started webbing their guns up. The first two guys once having their weapons snatched rounded up on Peter. Both decided to brilliantly swing at the hero at the same time so Peter merely jumped up and knocked their heads together. The next guy was a little more tactical and went for Peter from behind, swiping Peter’s legs out from under him. Peter took the momentum and flipped off the ground,  then he launched himself at the guy feet first, kicking him upside the head. Peter was just about to finish webbing up the last two men when he saw a flash of blue light in the corner of his eye. Seconds later he suddenly found himself getting blasted across the room, landing hard into the steel wall.

Groaning Peter could taste blood in his mouth and his body felt like… it just got thrown into a steel wall. Looking up, he saw that the leather-clad man had somehow gotten a hold of the alien weapons inside of the black duffle bag, and looking further up he saw the torn webs floating from the ceiling.

“Heya Spidey! Sorry I had to cut your vigilante act short, as much as I love watching you kick ass with your kicking ass I really need to pay the rent soon and these puppies sure will help!” With a little laugh he patted the weapon he just used to blast Peter across the room. 

Peter struggled to get up as he said, “Listen I can’t let you do that, those weapons can do some serious damage and a lot of people could get hurt.”

The man squealed and excitedly pumped his fist, “Oh man! Does this mean I get to fight Spider-man? Yes, we definitely have to fight I wouldn’t miss this chance in the world-”

At that exact moment Peter kicked off the wall and landed a hit right at the man’s head, just as he calculated.

What he didn’t expect was for the guy to grab his leg as he stumbled from the hit, which in turn led to Peter having to swing his left leg around the guy’s shoulder in order to avoid hanging upside down. Using his position, Peter wrapped his leg fully around the man’s neck and started squeezing, holding the man’s head in one hand and reaching for the alien gun with the other, but before he could grasp it the man pulled some WWE move and threw himself back first to the ground, crushing Peter and making him lose his grip on the man’s neck. Peter’s head bounced off the concrete in a very concerning way, and the black splotches dancing across his vision could attest to that. Karen’s voice chimed through Peter’s head saying something about a minor concussion. Peter moaned and just before he could move, the leather-clad man pinned Peter down. Upon closer inspection Peter could notice the small details in the man’s suit. He had sort of panda styled eye slots, with black diamonds surrounding small white holes. The stoic look of the eye slots made Peter shiver, as if he could feel the man’s intent through his mask.

“Thank you very much Webs, it has always been a dream of mine to get caught between your thighs, but this needs to end soon.” What started off as a seemingly harmless joke turned cold as the man’s voice got lower at the end. Peter has never had a problem with the criminals he encounters after Toomes, but this was different. It felt like the man was on a different plane, as if his mind worked on a different wavelength than everyone else. With that being said he ripped off one of Peter’s web shooters.

“I’ll be needing this, bondage is kinda my thing,” and even with his mask on Peter knew with absolute certainty that he winked. Somehow he really knows his way with web shooters, and in minutes he had Peter’s arms and legs webbed to the ground. After efficiently strapping Peter down, the man strutted over to the webbed criminals, pulling out his katanas. With each step it felt like the man was getting more dangerous, darker, and Peter frantically tugged at the webs, but his mind felt muddled and he could barely move his head off the ground. He knew it was desperate but he needed to do something.

“Wait! Stop! You can’t kill them!”

The man let out a single laugh and shouted out without looking back, “Sorry sweetheart but it’s part of the job! These guys are complete shitheads and I might need to do some damage before letting them take the highway to Hell.”

 

That’s when Peter saw what the man was truly like, with each movement it looked like he had every intention to bring the men as much pain as he possibly could before shooting them point blank in the head. When it was all said and done, he hoisted the duffle bag up on his shoulder and slowly walked over to Peter.

“... Who are you?” Even if it was the last thing Peter ever said he just had to know.

The man crouched over Peter’s still form, grasped his face and kissed Peter on the cheek, and even though they were both wearing masks Peter could still feel the heat radiating off of the killer’s lips.

“The name’s Deadpool, and I’m sure our paths are gonna cross soon enough, sweetheart.”


	2. The Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Peter is still sixteen. Peter gets an Iron-Dad talk, and then goes to a club. Just a warning: don 't sneak into clubs underage! I feel like I should mention that, since this is only for the sake of fanfiction lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Feedback and tips are always welcome! :)

It took one hour for the concussion to wear off, ( _thanks super healing_!), two hours for the webbing to dissolve, and then half an hour for Peter to swing to the Avengers tower. He decided to avoid the lobby, loop around, and go straight for the balcony. Standing on the balcony, Peter finally gave himself a moment to consider how he was going to go about this. _Okay, Tony might get mad about the weapons, but that Deadpool guy seems way too dangerous for me to go out again without having any knowledge of what he is capable of, other than what I just witnessed. Worst case scenario I get the suit taken away._

As much as he did not want that to happen, his curiosity got the best of him.

“ Uh, hey kid? I didn’t know you were stopping by.” Peter jumped a bit and whipped around to see the very man Peter was mulling over. Standing in a pair of sweats and holding a cup of coffee, Tony looked like he had just woken up. “Hey Mr. Stark! Just thought I would stop by and get your opinion on something, is this not a good time? I can definitely come back later I don’t mean to intrude-”

Tony held up a hand and cut Peter off, “Come on in kid, I’ve just been working in the lab but for the past hour I haven’t made much progress so a little break won’t hurt.” Tony led Peter through the living area and into the lab. Glancing around the lab he could see tons of spread out papers, empty coffee cups, and holograms left open and could tell Tony had been here all day. After they both sat down on the couch Tony crossed his legs then looked over at Peter,  “So what’s going on?” Peter took a breath then went through the whole story, and with each sentence Tony’s face grew darker, until his face was completely unreadable. His grip on the coffee cup looked like it was two seconds away from crushing the thing to pieces. It wasn’t until Peter finished that he realized what was happening.

Tony was pissed. Very pissed.

Tony growled out, “I never want you around that man ever again. I don’t care if New York is about to combust into flames, if you see him you hightail it immediately. I have half a mind to take the suit away for an entire month. Do you understand, kid?,” Tony reached his hand out and pulled off Peter’s mask so that he could look him in the eyes. With just one look at the man’s face, Peter could tell Tony was being completely serious. “I wouldn’t take such drastic measures if I didn’t think this was a big deal, okay Peter?”

“Okay Mr. Stark,” Peter said, barely above a whisper. He just kept blinking and shaking his head, as if that would help pull his thoughts together after seeing his mentor so upset for the first time in a year. “I just… when I first saw him my spidey sense went through the roof, in a way I have never felt before. I want to know why.” Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face, “Deadpool is a special case, bad men did horrible experiments on him and the most I know is that he is insane and cannot die. What happened in the warehouse was child’s play for Deadpool. Killing is his job, and if that is the basic guideline for his craft then he has probably done far worse things for money.” Tony clapped Peter’s shoulder in a total dad move and softened his glare, “He doesn’t follow our rules, Peter. Deadpool has no qualms about killing, and I don’t want you around the likes of him.”

_He can’t die? What does that mean? And if he’s so bad then why didn’t he kill me when he had the chance?_

“Wait, wait, wait, he can’t die? I mean, that’s seriously unfair! What kind of superpower is that?”

Tony seemed unfazed by the question and merely shrugged, “I can give you all the information you want, I personally do not know much about Deadpool since I have far more pressing matters to deal with, but now that the creep is involved with you… I am definitely going to be doing some in-depth research on the punk.”

Tony spoke the last part with a cool gaze, one that after much experience Peter recognized as his _I’m going to take full control of the situation_ expression. As much as he would love Tony’s guidance, he knew that seeing Deadpool again was necessary for him to get back the alien weapons before the merc sold them, and honestly? Peter needed to understand Deadpool. It was a true gut feeling, like his spidey sense for once had more purpose than just an extra adrenaline shot. The moment he saw Deadpool he felt a connection, one that he didn’t understand, but fully wanted to explore.

“Mr. Stark it’s really okay, after this conversation I really don’t want to mess with the guy anymore, he seems way out of my league,” Peter nervously laughed and scratched at his head, “I’ll be more careful from now on, okay?” Peter hates lying to Mr. Stark, but he knew that on this one, he couldn’t rely on his mentor to answer a question that stepped out of the realm of science. Or maybe it is still within the realm of science? Once you get bitten by a radioactive spider, it’s hard to tell which parts of you are still human. Tony stared at Peter for a long moment, as if he could read the teenager’s thoughts, well, he probably could just take one look at Peter’s barely concealed nerves and know he was lying.

“How about this, I can call Bruce and see if I can get him here by the end of the week to check out your spidey sense. I don’t know if he will be able to give you any answers but it’s worth a shot. I won’t take away your suit, but I can promise you this Peter. If you meet up with Deadpool, I _will_ know.”  This was probably the best Peter was going to get. The chances of him seeing the merc before the end of the week were slim, and if Dr. Banner can provide some answers about his spidey sense then maybe Peter won’t need to see Deadpool at all.

“Are we good, kid?” Peter nodded his head, “Yes Mr. Stark, that sounds good. I should probably let you get back to your work, and May will start to worry if I’m not back soon.”

“Of course, I’ll let you know when to come in again to see Bruce. Get back safe kid,” and with that Peter went back to the balcony and swung off into the streets of New York.

⧫ ⧫ ⧫

It’s been two days since that night, and Peter could hardly focus on anything other than Deadpool. His classes were a haze, and his friends kept giving him concerned glances. He got an 80 on that chemistry test, which was a first. He wondered if that minor concussion didn’t fully heal, his mind couldn’t stop drifting back to that night. Back to the night when Deadpool tore through his webbing, pinned Peter down, and most importantly, didn’t finish him. Deadpool had him right in his hands, and he had every motive to kill the hero. _So why didn’t he?_ Peter jerked out of his thoughts as the bell rang, and so he got out of his desk and began walking out of the school.

“Peter wait up!” He turned around to see Ned jogging up to him, “dude you’ve been zoning out so much lately, I called your name five times, is everything okay? Is it-” Ned glanced around before whispering, “-a Spider-Man problem?”

“Ned I’ve told you before not to mention that in school, and I’m sorry. I guess it is a you-know-what problem.” Ned sighed, “Maybe if we hung out more often I wouldn’t have to ask at school.” Peter felt a pang of guilt at that. He has been avoiding his friends after the incident with Deadpool, but even before that the stress of getting into his dream college has kept him a little reclusive. “I’m really sorry man, there’s just been a lot on my mind. But I’m free this entire weekend, we can have a movie marathon?” Ned nodded, “I’m down, we can’t do Star Wars again though, I know you prefer Star Trek and the only reason you suggest Star Wars every time is because you feel bad for not hanging out with me more often.” _Well damn, he’s got me there. Maybe I need to put being the friendly-neighborhood Spider-man on the back burner for a little while and actually be a good friend._ Peter apologized again only for Ned to pat his back and give him an affirming smile, “I know you care about me dude, no need to get all in your feels. Have you turned in your application for MIT?” Honestly, Ned is the best.

“Yeah I submitted it last week, what about you?” Ned tightened his grip on his backpack, “I did it a few nights ago, I’m not feeling all that confident though.”  Peter threw an arm around Ned as they walked, “Come on man have faith! We have to get in, and once we do we’ll have another four years together.” Peter sighed, “but for now I have to get my patrol over with, May has been getting worried about all of the late nights.” Ned laughed, “Yeah we don’t want you getting your ass whooped, see you later,” and with that Peter jogged down an alleyway and began to strip. Putting on the suit, he crawling up the side of the building and began his sweep across New York.

It had already been an hour, and so far all Peter had done was help an old lady carry her bags across the street, bought a sandwich, and then give the sandwich to a homeless guy after he said, “Hey, you that Spider dude? Nice.” Which honestly is the best compliment Peter has gotten from the citizens of New York. He had just gotten comfortable on a rooftop when he felt a tingle. Something was going on not too far from where Peter sat. Looking out at the city, he felt a tug going east, pointing towards a rather unrecognizable building, besides the glowing violet neon of the sign. “Hey Karen, what’s that building’s name? The one I’m looking at.”

“That would be the Silver Spoon, it is a bdsm club.”

“... a what?”

“A bdsm club is a space used for various sexual acts concerning dominance, role-playing, restraints-”

“No, no! Stop! I get it!” Peter’s cheeks began to heat up, “That’s not what I was expecting but I have a feeling, a spidey feeling, that we need to go there.” _I really hope that’s where Deadpool is, and that my spidey sense isn’t becoming some kind of aid to my sexual awakening._

“You need to be at least eighteen years old to enter the club. Would you like me to contact Tony for this mission?”

“No! No, no, no. Terrible idea. I’ll figure out a way around it,” Peter swung down in the direction of the club, making sure to stay near the shadows. He leaned against the side of the building, figuring out a plan when a voice interrupted his thought process.

“Kevin! Kevin I know you can hear me dude!” _What? There’s no one else in this alley except for me._

“Kevin, seriously dude!” The man obviously couldn’t find his friend, which seriously means he should stop calling out Kevin’s name like an idiot. _Yeah what the fuck Kevin you’re getting in the way of my master plan. Once I think of it._ Then all of a sudden Peter felt a tingle race up his spine right before a hand claps on his shoulder, and whipping around Peter looked straight into the eyes of… Thor?

“Kevin, what the hell man! I’ve been calling your name for ages, that’s one dope ass Spider-man costume. It seriously looks like the real deal. I thought you weren’t going to make it to role-play night?” Peter, once getting over his surprise, realized that it was not the God of Thunder, but a buff dude wearing a ridiculous blonde wig. Glancing behind the man he could see… the Avengers.

There was a Hulk, Captain America, Iron-Man, Hawkeye, and a Black Widow. The Hulk gave Peter a little wave. Peter was about to tell the man off when an idea struck and his master plan finally can into place. He coughed and with a low tone said, “I thought I would surprise you guys? See how long it takes you to recognize me?” Thor threw his head back in a thunderous laugh, ( _Pun intended_ ), and swung an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Classic Kevin! Well come on dude let’s get it started,” and with that Peter was led to the front of the club in a pack of Avengers. _Well… it has always been a dream of mine to be thought of as an Avenger. At least these guys know what’s up._ The bouncer recognized Thor and immediately let them all in, not even pretending to care about checking their ids. Which although was concerning, it was perfect for Peter. Yet as he was led down the dark hallway, decorated with various forms of neon lights, he could feel his nerves kicking in. It wasn’t until they reached the wide open space that Peter’s stomach completely dropped. The theme of the entire floor is black and neon, with all of the furniture being a sleek black leather. The DJ booth is a violet neon color, and alongside the booth are dancing girls in shimmering cages. There’s a large dance floor, various rooms lining the walls, with all kinds of bdsm tools in the rooms, and a lengthy bar right next to Peter. However, that wasn’t what had him completely stopping in his tracks. In every direction Peter looks, he sees Spider-man.

Spider-man getting whipped. Spider-man getting spanked. Spider-man getting his ass handed to him in tools he didn’t even know existed. Spider-man getting grinded on by… is that Optimus Prime? _Yeah I’m definitely going to need therapy after this._ Peter took another step further into the club, and felt an even stronger tug than before. It felt like the muscles in his stomach jumped, leading him to the right-side of the dance floor. Peter glanced behind him and told the Avengers 2.0 that he was going to take a quick bathroom break, however they all seemed engrossed in their own hobbies already. He began maneuvering his way around the dancing bodies, getting closer to the feeling when all of a sudden it disappeared. Peter closes his eyes in an attempt to focus on the feeling, but all he can hear and feel is the throbbing music coming from the DJ. Peter opened his mouth to speak to Karen when he felt arms circle around his waist from behind. Peter made an embarrassing squeaking noise and moved to turn around only to realize he’s been locked in place.

Without even hearing his voice, Peter knew with absolute certainty that the man keeping Peter in place was Deadpool.

“Hello, Spider-Man. I’m surprised to see you here, well, maybe not. With all of the webbing you use fighting crime it’s not so far fetched that you would carry that preference into your... more pleasurable activities,” Peter’s entire body flushed at the embarrassing comment, but Deadpool just kept talking, “it seems like a lot of Spider-Man’s have the same idea as you. So which Spider-Man am I holding right now?”

_Wait. Does he not know it’s me? Should I play along? Yeah, probably. I don’t have a better idea and I don’t want anyone getting hurt if we start fighting. This should give me some time._

Peter spoke in his Kevin voice and said, “The name’s Kevin, and I can be whatever Spider-Man you want me to be.” _You know, part of me is starting to think that my spidey sense IS my sexual awakening. Or this Kevin persona is starting to get to my head._

Deadpool chuckled, “well Kevin, you seem to be a little on the small side, there’s nothing wrong with mentioning that shut up white... which makes me wonder. Are you supposed to be here?” Deadpool turned Peter around in his arms, and as they both started into each other’s masked eyes, Peter felt the connection return in full force. The twitching in his stomach turned into jumping jacks, and the quick escalation made Peter gasp in surprise. This didn’t escape Deadpool’s attention, and Peter could feel the arms around his waist tighten, and even though he could use his strength to break free, he realized the only reason he hasn’t is because he has no intention of leaving Deadpool’s grasp.

“Follow me,” Deadpool said as he pulled Peter through the crowd, holding him tightly to his body, and to the back doors. They had barely stepped through the doors when Deadpool suddenly thrusted Peter against the alley wall, gripping him by the wrists.

“You’re underage, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and Peter felt the same cold gaze that he felt when Deadpool had him webbed against the floor. “You're not fooling me, Webs. You shouldn’t be here.” Deadpool spoke in this deep, harsh tone, one that he didn’t even use when Peter saw him meet up with Toomes' men the other night. It was intimidating, and he suddenly realized that Deadpool knew it was him the entire time.

“You knew it was me?” Deadpool laughed darkly, “Baby boy, I can recognize that ass from a line-up. But after seeing you all dazed and confused in that club I’m beginning to think you’re a bit younger than you let on. So why are you here? I hope you aren’t going to get in the way of this deal, because I enjoy seeing you swing around this city and I would hate for that to come to an end tonight.” It was a threat. Peter was actually getting threatened by the guy who, for some odd reason, he felt a bond with. He straightened up as much as he could in Deadpool’s grip, “I worked hard trying to get those weapons destroyed, I’m not going to let all of that work go to waste on the likes of you.” Peter thought back to Tony’s words, and even though Deadpool spared his life last time, he may have changed his mind since then. But that doesn’t matter, because Peter is mother-hecking Spider-Man. Before Deadpool could respond, he laid his feet flat against the wall and thrusted his knees fully into Deadpool’s thighs, causing the merc to slip up his grip on Peter. He then ripped his wrists from Deadpool and pushed the merc to the ground, and for good measure, as he fell Peter kicked Deadpool in the chest, speeding up the fall. With a grunt, Deadpool hit the ground hard and didn’t have any time to react before Peter sat on the merc’s chest, pinning his arms in an unforgiving hold.

Deadpool laughed, “Oh come on Webs! That threat was just a ploy, I would never ever ever want to hurt you! In fact, if these weapons mean so much to you, I’ll call off the deal. I had a surprise job yesterday, so this money was just going to go towards some unnecessary pleasures. I also just winked, by the way, since you can’t see my face to tell if I’m being serious. Also damn, we need to fight more often if it means we get to be this close-oh, wait. I'm pretty sure you're underage. Man, this is getting confusing. Holy shit yellow shut the fuck up!" Before Peter could respond, the backdoors flew open, and three men stepped out, wearing all black.

Deadpool sighed, “Oh shit, this is the meeting time, isn’t it? I should really wear a watch, this is getting ridiculous.” The men saw Deadpool, and then took one look at Spider-Man and drew their weapons. One man muttered something into his shoulder, as the other men began rounding up on the couple. Deadpool groaned, “Let me up Spidey, I should probably clear this up,” Peter shook his head, “no way, you could easily betray me and I have this under control.” Peter webbed one of Deadpool’s wrists to the ground and then advanced on the men, evading bullets as they flew by. Peter raced forward, kicked off the wall and roundhouse kicked the first guy straight at the head, efficiently subduing him. The next two guys took no time at all, and with Deadpool’s cheers in the background, Peter just traded a few punches with the men before slamming their heads together, knocking them out. Deadpool whooped over from his side of the alley, now sitting in a laid back position, picking at the webbing.

Peter was had just finished webbing the men up, and started walking back to Deadpool when he felt his spidey sense go off and the click of a safety catch getting pulled off. Without thinking, he raced towards Deadpool, barely listening to the his protests, and threw himself over the merc just in time for him to hear the gun go off.

_Bang!_

Peter flinched as he felt the bullet go right through his thigh, and he quickly aimed at the gun, webbing it out of the man’s hands before he could shoot again. He ignored Deadpool’s now furious protests and limped closer to the entrance of the alley to fight the guy. He then aimed at the two sides of the alley’s walls, and sling shot himself towards the man, knocking him to the ground. With a few punches, the guy was out. Peter huffed out a few breaths and fell to the ground, crawling a bit away so that he could lean against the wall. He looked up just in time to see Deadpool race over to him, webbing floating in the wind behind him. He grabbed Peter’s wrist and quickly aimed the web shooter towards Peter’s thigh, temporarily closing the wound.

“Webs are you _crazy.”_ Deadpool had the harsh tone again, making Peter shiver in response. “I’m sure tin can told you all about me, and so you _know_ I can’t die. Why would you ever take a bullet for me are you _insane.”_ Deadpool was frantically hovering over Peter, as if he couldn’t figure out what problem to address first.

“Deadpool, I webbed you to the ground, leaving you defenseless. If you got hurt it would be on me. It’s not a big deal, I think it was a clear shot and I should be healed in about a day.” Even as Peter spoke, blood continued trickling through the webbing, and all of the events from the day were hitting Peter at full force. He was getting drowsy, fast.

Deadpool growled deep in his throat, “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me Webs, I’m getting you out of here.” The last thing Peter felt was Deadpool’s arms wrapping around him once again before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Don't Try This At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter with Peter being sixteen years old. I want to get to the romance between him and Deadpool so next chapter will be when everything can finally start rolling. I like writing fun interactions between Deadpool and Peter, those scenes won't go anywhere but I also want to get to the main plot, so if you guys have any suggestions that you would like to see between the two please let me know! I'm always open to ideas.

When Peter came to his senses he noticed three things: he was still fully suited, the gunshot wound on his thigh was mostly healed, and he had absolutely no idea how he got to this unfamiliar room. The mattress didn’t have a bed frame, leaving it just placed on the floor, the sheets were Hello Kitty themed, the room itself was pretty clean if you consider barren as clean, and there was a bag of tacos placed right next to the bed with a sticky note attached to the side.

 

_Hey stinky Spider-Man. I’m still mad about that reckless clique hero move you pulled back there. I knew you’d be hungry when you woke up so I got you some tacos. I promise I didn’t poison them. You better eat them all, since I’ve pretty much come to the conclusion that you are a growing boy! Sorry if you don’t see me when you wake up, I think it’s for the best. Also, I left you a little gift outside the door. Be careful with them! I learned the hard way.  Love, Deadpool_

 

The note was finished with a poor drawing of Deadpool holding his hands up in the shape of a heart. Peter barely got through the note before his stomach growled. Deadpool was right, Peter has no idea what he would say if they saw each other right now. He just protected his sort-of-enemy from a deadly shot. Deadpool was also right about his hunger. In minutes the tacos were finished off. Once he was done he tried standing up, only to hiss at the pain still throbbing in his left thigh. It might take a day for the muscles to fully strengthen again. Limping over to the door, he opened it to find the black duffel bag from the first night. Rustling through it, he counted a total of four weapons, each looking just as dangerous as he remembered.

For a second, he sat there and contemplated his actions. Not only did he sneak into a club, underaged, he also found a way to get injured protecting the very guy Tony told him to avoid a day ago. The question isn’t _if_ Tony will find out about this, its _when._ The only thing giving Peter solace is the bag of weapons staring back at him. Deadpool kept his word. With the weapons, he can now sleep tonight with one less problem on his mind. Glancing up from the bag, Peter just barely looked around the apartment before the clock on the far wall caught his attention. It’s five in the morning. Meaning, if he didn’t get home in ten minutes he’s going to have a frantic Aunt calling every police station in New York looking for her nephew after she just got off a grueling night shift at the hospital. Meaning, Peter needs to get his ass out of here.

He flung the bag over his shoulder, and rushed as well as he could to the bedroom. He wildly looked around at the room one last time as if the merc would be hiding in the shadows before opening the window and throwing himself out. As he fell towards the street, Peter recognized that he was maybe over five minutes away from home. _Thank god, I don’t know how fast I could have made it all the way back to the apartment if I was anywhere near the Silver Spoon._ With that in mind, Peter slung himself in the direction of home, letting the wind rushing against him keep his mind occupied from all things relating to Deadpool.

⧫ ⧫ ⧫

Just as Peter rushed through his window, peeled off his suit, shoved the duffel bag under his bed, and got under the covers he heard the familiar creak that comes with opening the front door. Peter turned to the side, feigning sleep as Aunt May cracked open his door, checking to make sure he was safely in bed. She then softly closed the door shut and shuffled over to her room. Peter sighed in relief and flopped over onto his back. The amount of times he has done this quick routine always leaves him feeling terrible. Aunt May is all Peter’s got, and vice versa. If anything ever happens to him, he doesn’t think Aunt May would ever get over it. After catching him taking off the mask in his room they had a lengthy discussion about Spider-Man. It involved lots of screaming (from May, but it’s justified), tears, and hugging. She was terrified, but she also understood Peter’s feelings of duty after what happened to Ben. His death left them both feeling helpless.

He could never forget the words she spoke to him as she wrapped him in her arms. _As much as it hurts, I can’t be the one to take these powers away from you sweetie. I’m proud of you for what you’re doing, but the second it gets too dangerous I want you to stop. I’m fine with you being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but those superhero’s get pretty banged up. I can’t lose you, okay Petey? For me._

Peter wipes away the few stray tears that left his eyes and tried to get the two hours of sleep before it was time to go to school.

Which of course did not happen. Instead he slept through his first two classes. He threw a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans in his bag before getting into his Spider-Man suit. After missing the bus, he was going to have to web his way to school. Which is a real hassle since he now has to change in an alley before getting to class, making him even more late. After webbing his way to the school he changed in the alley he always goes to and made it just in time to the classroom. The teacher always loves to give pop quizzes on Fridays. Those pop quizzes are no harm, they just spook him a little bit. However, the text he got right as he entered class? Scared the shit out of him.

**12:34 from Tony:**

_Dr. Banner will be waiting for you at the Avengers tower after school. This is mandatory. No excuses. We have a lot to discuss._

The fear he felt from that text is the same kind a kid feels when they pull some shit in a car ride and the parent turns around to promise an ass whooping when they get home. A feeling of just pure dread. Trying to forget Tony for a moment, he rushed over to his desk and hurried to get ready for the quiz. Peter has chemistry with Michelle. She sits right behind him in that creepy way where she likes to be around the people she’s comfortable with, but doesn’t want them to know that she prefers them over everyone else. That being said, the entire time he bubbled in his answers he could feel her gaze burning holes into his back.

As the teacher took back the quizzes, Michelle poked Peter with her pen, “Hey dude, you good? You looked, like, super pale walking in here and that’s saying something.” Peter huffed a bit and glanced behind him, “Yeah I’m good, it’s just the Stark internship. I feel like he’s mad at me.” _Rightfully so, honestly. If he knows what I think he knows._ Michelle concealed the concern he could see in her eyes with an exaggerated eye roll, “You’ll be okay. You get away with everything at that internship, I think he sees you as a son figure or something.” Once again Michelle surprises him with her intuition, well, at least he thinks she's correct on that. After this Tony might disown him. That also might just be him overthinking this. Peter gave her a small smile and with that he turned back around to listen to the teacher drone on for the rest of class.

After school, Peter sent  Ned a text saying that he wouldn’t be able to walk home from school together, and then he began his trek to the tower. Arriving at the sleek building, he took a moment to gather his thoughts even as the people of New York shoved past him. No matter how many times he stands at the front entrance, it still amazes him that he gets to experiment in Tony’s lab and hang out with superheros when they have their missions in New York. He always gets an elated feeling when he looks up at the impressive tower, over to the floor he knows Tony is on, waiting for him.

However, at this moment Peter could only feel the cold creeping feeling in his chest slowly make its way up to his ears. This is different from his spidey sense, this is human instinct. It’s about to get real. With a deep breath he pushed into the building, scanned his ID at the personal elevator access, and stepped in to meet his maker. The elevator ride took less time than he expected and in moments he was stepping into the lab and staring at the two men waiting on him. The two men in question both had very different demeanors as they stared back at Peter. Dr. Banner was relaxing on a stool, sipping from the mug in his hands, appearing apprehensive about his current situation. Tony was standing next to the scientist with his arms crossed. The look on his face made Peter falter in his steps, and then paralyzed to the spot. He could feel the remaining color on his cheeks leave his face, and with a shaky, “Mr. Stark?” Tony grabbed something off the table behind him and threw it at Peter’s feet. It was a tabloid, and right on the cover was a picture of Deadpool carrying a very unconscious Spider-Man away from a club. Basically he was screwed.

“Mind telling me how you are still alive right now? You know what? You can start at the part when you decided to go to a club, _underaged,_ and as _Spider-Man_ . Or you can explain to me how you thought that going behind my back literally a _day_ after I told you to never see that man again was a good idea? No matter which way you decide to confess everything to me, just know that I have thought of every and any explanation you may have to all of those questions and _none_ of them are acceptable. I put a lot of trust in you, Peter. I don’t like being disappointed.”

Tony was furious. The anger could be seen in his tightly pursed lips, the clenching muscles in his arms,  and the rage in his eyes. Other than that he still had the cool posture of an experienced billionaire. As if Tony didn’t want Peter to know how much this has hurt him. As if he’s conditioned to conceal his emotions. That’s when it hit Peter. Tony wasn’t mad about Deadpool, he was more upset by Peter’s betrayal. Well, yes, Deadpool is part of it, but that isn’t what had Tony so out of balance. Thinking back to the airport fight, he finally understood. He just needs to find a way to work his mouth under that penetrating gaze, keeping him immobilized to the spot.

“I-I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark. I know I keep doing these kinds of things that go against you, but—”

“No. There is no more discussing this, obviously I’m going to have to go farther than take away your suit if this is how you—”

“Mr. Stark please just listen to me—”

“No Peter! I’ve had enough! This has gone _beyond_ anything you have ever done before! You have done something stupidly dangerous that has resulted in you tainting Spider-Man’s reputation!” Tony stepped right up to Peter, and his face seemed to shift, his eyes growing more worried than furious, as if he was struggling to hold together the cool facade, “You can’t handle what the media is going to throw at you now. They will absolutely tear you apart. This needs to end before it goes on any longer. You need to—”

“Stop! Just shut up for one moment and listen to me!” Peter snapped out. His obedience cracked as he saw his mentor show a moment of weakness. Tony doesn’t want him to be exposed to everything that he has experienced with the media, and Peter gets that now. He just needs to find a way to get through to Tony. Peter drew in a shaky breath, “I swear to you, I would _never_ want to go against you. You have given me so much, and you have done so much for me and I truly appreciate that. I really do. I-it’s just… I _had_ to follow him. Something happened out there, something I have never felt before. I just had to follow my sense. I knew what I was doing, I’m not going to pretend that I didn’t think this would happen, but I couldn’t ignore it. I felt consumed by my sense, like if I ignored it something bad was going to happen. I’m really sorry Mr. Stark. I know I hurt you.” Peter deflated a bit, all of the tension in his body left him in that moment. “Please, Mr. Stark. Give me another chance.”

“Hey guys, I’m still here. I’m also very uncomfortable,” Bruce shouted from the back of the lab, and was he always that far away? “That spidey sense of yours, I’ve got a few theories but I might not be able to test most of them today. Especially if this very personal conversation continues.” Bruce definitely moved to the back of the room, and he left his half-full mug right where he used to be. With a deep sigh, Tony regained his posture and stormed out of the room without another look at Peter. _Not going to lie, that hurt,_ Peter thought as he forced himself to step over to Bruce’s side.

“Alright Peter I need you to take a sit right on that stool over there and tell me everything. Every detail you can think of, every moment associated with the sense, and basically a run-down of your week.” Peter sat down and told Bruce everything. From the moment he met Deadpool to the last time his spidey sense has gone off. He decided not to leave out what happened at the Silver Spoon, since Bruce already knows about what happened. When he finished, Bruce sat in contemplation before he spoke, “Well forget what I said before. I have close to nothing on this. Either the abnormalities are too few to conclude from, or this is outside of my realm of specialties. Meaning I am going to have to do some research in areas I am not familiar with.” Bruce gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “I can  confidently say that I don’t think this is deadly, and that you’ll be fine. If the only common factor is Deadpool then it should not interfere with your everyday spidey activities.” Bruce shrugged and added, “this may be the unnatural makings of your DNA reacting to Deadpool’s unnatural makings. However, you need to give me updates on any changes in your spidey sense. That is the most basic theory I have which means it is most likely wrong. I will warn you, I may not come up with anything in the near future. These kinds of experiments take years for an answer to be found.”

“I totally get it Dr. Banner. Thank you so much for meeting up with me about this, it means a lot. I’m sorry you had to see all of that. I messed up, big time.” Bruce gave Peter a small smile, “Don’t worry about it kid. I deal with way worse anger than that little show. I will say that you should go find him now. I’m sure he’s willing to be reasonable at this point.” Reluctantly, Peter agreed and with a promise to give Bruce updates he left the lab to search for Tony. Which actually didn’t take long as he was sitting in the kitchen playing the feed of Peter talking to Bruce about what happened at the Silver Spoon. Right as he walked in, Tony glanced up at him and turned off the feed.

“You took a bullet for that guy? Why?” Tony seemed genuinely confused, but it was a huge step from outright fury. Peter shuffled his feet and contemplated his answer.

“I have no idea. It all happened so fast, it felt like I was pulled to his side. As if I didn’t have a choice,” Peter steadied his voice and continued, “but I know that even if my spidey sense is what made me do it, I would have done the same regardless. What happened to Ben is what made me want to do this. Being Spider-Man, I mean. Stepping in front of anyone in danger just feels right. It doesn’t matter what they have done or what they will do if I help them. I am not the one to judge if someone deserves to die. I am completely lost as to what’s going on with me right now, but Mr. Stark, it would mean so much to me if I could have your support. I need you, Mr. Stark. I always need you.”

Tony stared right at Peter after that. The strong boy who always is trying to do the best for everyone had one selfish moment, all because of his confusion as to what’s happening to him, and knowing that it only affects him must be daunting. He looked sleep-deprived and his clothes were all rumpled. He needs help, and Tony knows that he would help Peter no matter what. Finally Tony nodded his head in agreement.

“Alright, Peter. You got me, you always got me. I will step down from my statement, for now. Only because I have a very appealing idea for your media recover,” Tony smirked and walked right up to Peter to give him a side hug. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that stunt you pulled at your Homecoming dance with that Flash kid’s car. We are going to have the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man teach New York’s youth about the importance of safe driving.” Tony laughed at Peter’s face, ranging from emotions of confusion, relief, and pure happiness at Tony’s affection. When he finally collected his thoughts, Peter asked,

“Wait. What does that mean? Am I learning how to drive?”

⧫ ⧫ ⧫

That’s exactly what’s happening. After a week of preparing, the “Spider-Man Safe Driving Protocol,” photoshoot was undergo. Or as Peter likes to call it, “Spider-Man Says Jesus Take the Wheel,” since he has no clue what’s going on. Tony didn’t want to risk anything, and so the photoshoot took place in the suburbs rather than the brutal roads of the city. In fact it’s the very same suburb Liz lived in, which gave him a feeling of nostalgia. As the photographers set up the cameras around Tony’s Audi r8, Peter sat in the driver’s side next to Tony. They were sitting in the road outside of a house one of the photographers owned. It was a nice looking one, complete with a beautiful front garden and everything. Extremely different from what Peter is used to. Tony did a few test drives with him around the block to give Peter a feel of driving before everyone else arrived at the set. He isn’t actually getting his driver’s license or anything today, since Spider-Man can’t fill out any of the information at the DMV without revealing his identity. So Tony promised that after this he would help Peter get his own license. When Peter said that he lives in New York and didn’t need a license Tony just gave him a stern look and he immediately dropped the subject. After taking a few tries at the wheel he honestly feels confident and is actually really touched by Tony’s efforts to clear his name.

“So after this I’ll answer a few questions to go along with the article?” Tony nodded, “Yes, I hope you studied that driving book I gave you. Every kid has to read it before they can even get their permit, so you needed to read it anyway.” With an eye roll Peter replied, “Yes of course.”

“Hey don’t get sassy with me kid. I wouldn’t let you behind the wheel if you didn’t. I think they are ready to shoot so I’m going to check on everything before they get started.” Peter nodded and with that he was alone in the car. The very expensive car. It was a pretty hot day so he had the air conditioning cranked high up to help with the fact that he is cover head to toe in spandex. He watched as Tony rounded to the back of the house before gazing out at the road. Which actually had someone running down it towards him. It took Peter two seconds before he realized who was running at full speed at him.

“What the hell is Deadpool doing here?”

He didn’t have to wait long for his answer as the merc yanked open the passenger door and got into the car. Deadpool gasped for breath and did the most idiotic thing he could possibly do in that situation. Before Peter could assess how his spidey sense wasn’t freaking out as much as usual when he sees Deadpool, or ask why he was here, the merc grabbed Peter’s arm and shot a web over Peter’s foot.

Which was hovering over the gas pedal.

Which meant his foot is now fully pressing on the gas pedal.

As the car jerked to life Deadpool finally looked over at Peter and said one word.

“Drive.”

As if Peter had any say in the matter. He let out a screech as the car lurched forward and shot down the street. Tugging his foot in an attempt to rip at the webbing, he whipped his head back and forth between the road and the leather clad man sitting next to him, who he could tell was beginning to realize that move he just pulled was completely stupid.

“Are you crazy?! Oh my god, I have no clue what I’m doing! We are going fifty miles right now, why, why, why did you do that?! What are you doing here?! Oh god there’s cars blocking the road what do I _do?!_ ”

Deadpool had his hands out in a placating manner before grabbing the wheel to help Peter swerve around the cars. “I have no idea why I did that either! I panicked, okay! I needed to talk to you and I thought being in a moving vehicle would be the only way for me to get a word out without the tin can getting in the way. You know how to drive right?! We just gotta keep going while I give you my heart warming confession-- fuck look out!”  Deadpool jerked the wheel to the left to avoid a car driving on the other side of the road, blaring their horn at Peter. Who was currently freaking out. Not only is this incredibly dangerous, he can’t take his hands off the wheel at this speed. Even with the test driving just moments before he did not expect any of this to happen, and going at this speed on roads that are meant for a significantly slower speed had Peter freezing up.

“I don’t even have a license dude and even if I did no one drives with their foot slammed on the gas the entire time-- _oh god_ we are reaching eighty please, please, _please_ get the webbing off my foot!” Deadpool kept one hand on the wheel next to Peter’s while he reached down and tugged at the webbing. Once Deadpool leaned down to reach the webbing, his chest brushed up against Peter’s thighs, making his spidey sense send a shockwave through his chest. Peter yelped at the shock and swerved a bit before gaining control again.

“Okay, Okay, I got this Webs you just focus on the road. Listen, what you did that night… no one has done that for me before. I’m usually the shield, you know? I’m the one who takes the bullets and I can’t die so it hasn’t mattered to me before, but you just made me feel like I should care and ow! Fuck!” Right at that moment Peter had to jerk to the right to go on a different street, making Deadpool bang his head against the side of the the driver’s door.

Instead of focusing on the really important task at hand Deadpool continued, “What I’m trying to say Spidey is that I want to see you more often and I have a feeling iron pants would rather chop me to pieces before letting that happen, but I want to get to know you more. I want to be your shield. I know how dangerous the streets can be and I’m not saying that you need protection or anything but if something major does happen I want to be there for you.”  He finally ripped through the webbing and leaned out of the way. Unfortunately, Peter was just driving aimlessly through the neighborhood and they were heading straight at a cul de sac. Going eighty miles per hour. Peter scrambled to hit the brakes but they were still coming in hot and so he quickly rolled down the window just enough so that he could shoot a web at the telephone pole next to him.

“Hold on to something!” Right as the string pulled taunt the car did a screeching drift across the cul de sac before slamming to a halt.

Peter gasped for air as the stress from the situation slowly turned to astonished relief. He was sweating bullets under his suit, and could feel the spandex clinging tightly to his body. As if it wasn’t tight enough. As he got his bearings he placed his head on the wheel before answering Deadpool, who was being oddly quiet.

“I want to see you more too.”

Peter didn’t want to see Deadpool’s face at the moment. Telling the raw truth made him feel so vulnerable. He instead tried to focus on Deadpool’s words. “You’re right. I don’t need protection, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to on patrols. As long as you can behave. Don’t pull stunts like this anymore, you could have made me seriously hurt someone.” With that being said, he finally looked over at Deadpool to gauge his expression. Only to see the man holding a disposable camera at Peter’s face.

“... What are you doing?”

“Sorry I just really wanted to capture this moment. I won’t believe it actually happened otherwise. I mean _Spider-Man_ wanting to be around _me_? A dream come true, really.”

“Don’t do that.”

“You’re very photogenic.”

“No.”

“Okay you got it sweetheart.”

Before Peter could respond a loud bang on the hood startled the two. Looking out the window, a very pissed off Iron-Man stood glaring at Deadpool.

“We need to have a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.


	4. Fighting It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Deadpool confront each other. Peter reflects on his feelings for Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, I just got back from winter break and so I was catching up with a bunch of pals. I also had half of this written up for a long time and I finally got around writing the rest of it. Btw if you check the tags I decided to age up Peter more for the romance. As always thank you guys for all of the feedback! I truly love when y'all comment on the story <3 I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much, and of course thank you for reading!

 

Thankfully, the lady who owns the house allowed Tony to use the living room for their little talk. It would have been a really awkward car ride if they had to take Deadpool all the way back to the Avengers tower. Actually, it was still very awkward. Not only did Peter have to sit next to Tony, who had his knuckles turned white from clenching the wheel to his Audi r8 as he drove them back to the photoshoot, he had to deal with the tension of having Deadpool sitting in the backseat. He didn’t say anything concerning, but with the way he was fiddling with his weapons put Peter on edge, as if he was actually _considering_ hurting Tony. The owner of the car Deadpool had just nearly wrecked. Peter also had to see the faces of every single photographer as they pulled up to the house. They all stood plastered to the same spot, with horrified expressions. As if the absolute insanity of the situation caused them to stop functioning past any point in time other than the very moment a buff leather-clad man raced towards them, stole a very expensive car in front of numerous witnesses, as a hero who is supposed to protect the very city they live in did nothing but scream his head off. After forcing out an apology from Deadpool to the photographers, Tony marched the two into the house and over to the living room.

“Both of you. Sit down.”

Peter nervously sat down next to Deadpool, who just plopped onto the couch, as if they were about to have a chill Netflix marathon. _Oh god. This is about to go so wrong,_ he thought _._ Peter is about to experience an Iron-Dad talk with one of the most uncensored men he has ever encountered sitting right next to him.

“I don’t think this is going to be a very long talk, seeing as how it should be crystal clear to both of you how your little joy ride could have gotten everyone in this room into some deep shit. I did you a big favor, Peter. After your scandal involving _this,”_ Tony emphasized his point by flinging a hand in Deadpool’s direction, “undead migraine I created this entire project to save your ass from becoming the media’s next dinner. Only for everything to become a real shit show by the very bastard I was trying to separate your image from. This is beyond anything I could have--” Deadpool abruptly stood up, leather scrunching from his movement, and did the second most idiotic thing he has done today. He interrupted Tony Stark.

“Sorry Stark, but let me correct you on one thing.”

Now Peter is completely terrified. Not only did Deadpool interrupt Tony Stark, he is now talking to the man in the exact tone that sends chills down Peter’s spine. He nearly growled out his words, as if there’s a million phrases running through his head at once, and focusing on each individual word allowed him time to collect himself. It’s like he’s trying to hold back.

“Spider-Man did nothing wrong. The whole mess that happened at the Silver Spoon and everything that happened today is all on me. However, I am willing to do nothing to fix my actions. Sorry, that’s probably too brutally honest, but I think honesty is key for what I’m about to propose. I know Spider-Man is tough shit and all but I have basically figured out that he’s just some kid webbing around New York without any backup, without any shield. I mean, I get it. I’m not an Avenger so maybe I don’t know shit but as far as I have seen he is on his own. I know I haven’t proven myself as trustworthy, but I want to be there for him, in case something goes wrong and he needs someone. Which means I need you to trust me on one thing. At any given moment I am willing to die for Webs. You may think that amounts to jack shit due to my immortality, but to me it means something. I don’t lay my life on the line for anyone with a cute ass just because I can. I _want_ to do it for him.”

Peter sat shocked on the couch. It felt like Deadpool’s speech had sucked all of the air out of the room, and all Peter can do is fight to breathe. Tony on the other hand, not so much. His face went absolutely cold, dark eyes never leaving Deadpool’s face. He looked like he was seconds away from blasting Deadpool into the next century.

“You sound so self-assured that I won’t blast you into the next century.”

Oh God. Peter started sweating. Deadpool’s shoulders squared up and his eyes narrowed into slits. Honestly, it’s actually pretty impressive he can do that with his mask.

“You know what? Don’t look down on me. Don’t you dare. Because guess fucking what I got that you don’t. Yeah that’s right. I can say fuck and you can’t so suck on that one Iron-Fuck.”

Tony wasn’t having it. He crossed his arms and just said one word, “Fuck.”

Deadpool looked fully surprised, and almost betrayed? Peter coughed a bit before raising his hand, “uh, I can say fuck too?”

Tony let out a little gasp and Deadpool whipped around faster than Peter could blink.

“What?! Are you kidding me?! That was the one thing I had! Fuck this fanfic!”

Peter scratched his shoulder a bit, “we can’t kill people? You can?”

Deadpool sighed as turned back to face Tony, “Yeah but that’s not as cool as being the only one who can say fuck. All those dead bodies can make you see strange things. That’s all they do. But being the only one who can say fuck? Now that’s nice.”

Tony just gave Deadpool a confused face before seeming to remember why they were talking in the first place. He let out a huff before looking back at Deadpool with renewed purpose in his eyes.

“Do you understand what position you are in? There’s no way I would let you around Peter after you ruined this entire shoot. I mean, if you really care about the kid you would stay away from him. His morals don’t mix with your lack of any. He works hard, and he deserves more than what being associated with your name. I won’t let that happen.”

Everyone was silent after that. Deadpool looked like he was about to start reaching for his katanas, and Tony was clenching his hands. As if he was just one move away from reaching for his reactor.

That’s when Peter had enough. He’s fine with them talking like he’s not sitting right there, in fact he’s used to that. But right now? Peters itching to get back out there and fix this whole mess. Everyone is out there waiting on him. It’s time he stops letting people push him around. Tony is always stepping in and taking control of everything. Deadpool is always doing things that give Peter heart attacks and make him do crazy shit. Peter’s image and future are owned by Tony. And Deadpool? He owns Peter’s body and consumes his mind. Nothing feels like Peter’s.

Nothing.

He abruptly stood up, making the two men look at him.

“I’m going back out there to clear up everything. It’s rude for us to make everyone wait when this conversation is going nowhere.” Peter stared right at Tony as he spoke, “I’m going to fix this by myself, I’m more than capable at giving New York a genuine image of who I am. Nothing can change that.” Seeing Tony’s face soften always makes Peter feel like a little kid again so he quickly looked over at Deadpool.

“I want to be with you too. Your reasons are embarrassing because I think I do a pretty good job at saving New York, but it’s still nice to know that you feel that way. But listen to me when I say this Deadpool, you can’t do anything like that again. I don’t know what I would do if anyone got hurt because of me.”

Deadpool seemed like he was looking at Peter in awe as he responded in a near whisper.

“Of course. I’m sorry Webs.”

Peter looked back and forth between Tony and Deadpool, who were both staring back at him like he just grew a second head. With that he began walking back to the photographers.

“Hey kid,” Tony called out. Peter had just opened the door when he glanced back at Tony.

“Yes Mr. Stark?”

“Don’t say fuck ever again.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure Mr. Stark.”

As Peter got further away, his enhanced hearing caught what Deadpool said, it was still very low, as if he knew Peter was listening in.

“Hey, I think I have a compromise you would be interested in. Let’s continue this talk.”

Peter tried not to think too hard about that last sentence or about how they might kill each other as he reached the shoot. He needed to focus on making things right. After many apologies were made and selfies were taken, he was back in the car. He followed their instructions for posing and tried as hard as he could to stop thinking about how Tony and Deadpool were nowhere to be found. After finishing with the photos he went around to the back to meet up with the journalists. Of course they all began ferociously questioning him on what exactly happened, and Peter just laughed it off and told them the truth.

That turned out to be the right decision. By the time he finished everyone was laughing their asses off. It may turn up in a few articles by tomorrow, but he was okay with that. He has nothing to hide.

After that they began testing him on actual safety protocol. Peter answered every question with full confidence and gave as many tips as he could remember. As they were wrapping everything up Tony walked out to the back.

Peter made sure to thank every journalist for coming before making his way over to Tony, who was currently sitting on the garden bench surrounded by daisies.

“Where’s Deadpool?”

Tony grimaced at the name and spoke staring straight ahead, “he had somewhere to be. Don’t worry, after we both threatened each other a few times we actually made a deal.”

Peter tried not to show any excitement in his voice as he responded. “Oh, really? What deal?”

Tony sighed and looked back at Peter. “You were very mature back there. Thinking about others has always been your thing, but seeing it in a professional setting really put things into perspective for me. You’re not the same scrawny fourteen year old I first met. It made me think that maybe I need to step back a little bit and think about the bigger picture,” Tony had a faint smile on his lips as he spoke, yet it quickly disappeared as he continued.

“Concerning the deal, both Deadpool and I agreed not to tell you what it is. All you need to know is that we are going to be on neutral terms from now on.” He gritted his teeth, “I’m not exactly happy about this, but he is a man that doesn’t give up on what he wants. I can either have him be around you with a few restrictions of my own or risk having him kidnap you.”

Peter threw up his hands in disbelief. Really, after fixing the mess all on his own they _still_ treat him like a child? Peter was aggravated. Before he could reign in his emotions, his anger pushed him to immediately fight back.

“Wait what? Why can’t I know?! It’s about me isn’t it? I have a right to know!”

Tony got that stern look on his face again.

“You’re right, you do have a right to know. But you also have a track record of doing reckless and harmful things to yourself in order to save someone else. Someone you care about. That’s the one thing that hasn’t matured about you and I don’t think it ever will. I want you to trust me on this. I know you, Spider-Man. I can easily predict every move you make. _Trust_ me.” Tony looked away and put on his sunglasses. Standing up he wiped at his suit a bit before heading to the back door.

“Come on Spider-Man, if I don’t get you home soon Aunt Bae is going to raise Hell.”

Those were the last words said on the matter. Peter stayed shocked in silence as he followed Tony back into the house.

He was even more shocked the next day when he swung up to a rooftop to see Deadpool casually leaning against the edge. The surprise made his spidey sense send a shock to his system as his eyes landed on the merc, forcing a noise out of him that he can only describe as involuntarily and embarrassing. Peter landed as gracefully as one could after almost having a seizure in mid-air, and then steadied himself enough to face Deadpool.

“Uh, hey. I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” He tried playing it cool after nearly face-planting onto the roof, but of course Deadpool noticed. He laughed at Peter’s failed attempt and basically skipped over to him to speak to Peter in that cheery voice of his.

“Oh, you haven’t heard? I’m your new patrol buddy Spidey. I hope we can get along well, I did give up a lot of un-aliving gigs to be with you.”

Peter held back a shudder as he faced the merc, “well honestly I think that’s a good thing.”

Deadpool leaned in a bit and gave Peter a knowing grin, “to each their own. You know, I’ve noticed that you always seem to be a bit jumpy with me. Do I scare you, Spidey?”

Peter tried to contain his nerves but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“I-I have this power called a spidey sense. It helps alert me to danger… but for some reason it doesn’t seem to work on you, so you always surprise me. But wait— Tony is letting you see me? When he said you had somewhere to be I thought he was just covering up the fact that he shipped you off to Canada or something.” He tried not to dwell too much on the quick lie, or why he even thought he needed to lie about that.

Deadpool seemed to let it go with a chuckle, “sorry baby boy, Daddy Stark can’t save you now… you’re stuck with me. But to be truthful, I wouldn’t mind a nice trip to Canada. It would be nice to see my hometown every once and awhile.”  That caught Peter’s attention. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t even know the guys name.

“Really? Canada? You’re like, the last person I would expect to be from Canada.” Deadpool scoffed at that and seemed to almost glare at Peter, “wow. I can’t believe Spider-Man just tried to force a stereotype on me. I am so hurt Webs. Truly distraught.” He finished by gazing softly into the distance, trying to bribe Peter into giving him more attention. Of course Peter fell for it.

Peter hovered over Deadpool, unsure on how to comfort him, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. I would actually really like it know more about you. I don’t even know your name.”

Deadpool cut the act and stared back at Peter. He stood stock still, tensing as he raised his hand in a hand shake.

“My name’s Wade Wilson. Unfortunately, you can’t tell me your identity until I have gained both Iron-Dick’s trust and your trust. It’s part of the deal.”

 _Again with the deal. It’s been a day and I’m already tired of hearing about it. But... Wade Wilson. Are you kidding me._ For some reason both of their names having alliteration made him want to burst out laughing. Peter reached out and held Deadpool’s hand, evoking a small tingle at the back of his neck.

“Wade Wilson. That has a nice ring to it. I hope that someday I get to tell you my name in return.”

Deadpool seemed to smile at that, and that’s when Peter knew this man was going to be the end of him.

⧫ ⧫ ⧫

That was five years ago.

Since then, Peter decided to stay in New York and attend ESU. It took many scholarships and side jobs to get where he is without gaining an enormous debt, but he made it. Now in his last year of college, everything is working out perfectly. He’s had internship after internship, many friends old and new, and has successfully kept his life as Spider-Man separate from his life as Peter Parker. There’s just one thing that is constantly nagging at his mind.

Wade Wilson.

After five years of fighting side by side, getting into some near death experiences, and deepening their connection, things have gotten… intense. There has been a lot of missions that ended up with the two being in some rather compromising positions, and it wasn’t until recently that those… compromising positions has led to some different thoughts in Peter’s head. Like last night, when Peter had Deadpool in his arms, wrapped around him. Everything feels like it means more than it used to, but Peter has no idea if he’s the only one feeling this way. Deadpool has always been on the flirty side, yet when he found out how young Peter was when they first met all of a sudden he became a perfect gentleman. Of course, he still kept his witty and sometimes (actually most of the time) dirty humor, but if was still different. It wasn’t until recently that Peter began to see Deadpool’s flirty side again.

_I shouldn’t get my hopes up. It’s just wistful thinking. The guy is never going to see me as anything more than a child. I mean, just last night I decided to admit my feelings about Wade. It’s not like it matters anyway. I’m just going to keep that information bottled up inside up the day I die._

There’s absolutely no way Peter wants to tell these feelings to Deadpool. Yes, he has gotten very close to him, and yes, he knows he’s not the best at keeping secrets, but what the hell, he has been able to fairly keep a secret identity since he was fourteen so it’s possible that he can go his whole life without Deadpool finding out.

It’s risky though. Peter can feel Deadpool’s gaze lingering on him longer than usual. After all of these years spending time together, of course he would notice if Peter is acting strange. His spidey sense isn’t making things any better. Even after years of giving updates to Bruce and conducting a few experiments, they haven’t been able to find an answer, and for a while Peter was okay with that. After spending years with Deadpool by his side, his spidey sense has seemed to stop shocking Peter and instead has formed into a constant light hum. Yet recently, just like last night, Peter’s spidey sense has been back on it’s bullshit. The skyrocketing feeling is getting concerning, and today is the day Peter is going to contact Dr. Banner again.

Deadpool has no idea about this. Peter has been lying about it to him ever since the day he asked about it. It doesn’t feel right keeping him out of the loop, but Peter knows that if Deadpool knew just how much he affected him, it would all be over.  

His day went by quickly, and before he knew it he was back on the rooftop he usually meets Deadpool on. He was a bit early, as usual. These few minutes before Deadpool arrives help Peter collect his thoughts. He loves gazing at the city as the sun sets. Especially at this meet up spot. The rooftop is on the Upper East Side, giving Peter a nice view of the city and Central Park off a little further in the distance. Around this time of day the sun is just sinking behind the skyline, casting vivid orange and red hued clouds across the sky. The tranquility of being on the rooftop combined with the packed rush hour going on down below makes Peter feel secure, and balanced. Even when Deadpool is hovering over him talking his ear off about some of the wacky people he’s had to deal with that day. They’ve had some good moments on this rooftop over the years. Many dirty jokes, lots of shared laughter, and various kinds of picnics before heading out on patrol. It’s his favorite part of the day.

Right before he could fully immerse himself into the sight, he felt something. Something _strong._ His chest tighten up, his heart started beating rapidly, and a shock raced straight up his spine. With gasping breaths he whipped around to see none other than Deadpool. He sighed in relief, even as his heart continued to throb and began slowly walking over to him, holding a hand up to his chest. “Oh Wade! Perfect timing, something doesn’t feel right and I’m not quite sure what’s going on--”

He cut himself off once he noticed Deadpool not moving towards him. At first glance nothing seemed wrong, due to Deadpool’s suit being red but as Peter looked down he noticed something dripping off of his body and onto the concrete.

Blood. Deadpool was covered in blood.


	5. Fresh Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy makes an appearance, and some repressed feelings are brought out into the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for how long this took to write up. It's been like, a month. So I'm sorry for that! It's been a struggle getting this chapter out. Secondly, I want to sincerely express the lovely feeling I get when I see you guys liking this fic. I genuinely get so happy and inspired by the comments, they make my day. So I hope this chapter meets expectations, thank you for reading!

Peter stood completely still. He couldn’t talk, couldn’t move. His spidey sense was going crazy, sending a constant thrum of shocks along his back as Wade just stood there, looking right at him, dripping blood. The dark drops were starting to form a little pool on the rooftop as they both refused to move an inch. Now that Peter is looking fully at Wade, he could see that the blood was only covering Wade’s chest and hands. Seeing this brought Peter some kind of sickening relief. He tried to ignore the knots in his chest and get out a few words, needing to know if that blood was Wade’s or not.

“Are… are you okay?”

Wade whispered out his answer as if he didn’t actually want Peter to hear it, “It’s not mine.”

Now he isn’t oblivious to Wade’s job, but this is the first time since they started working together that he’s seen him in such a state. It should have happened sooner, but Peter assumed that Wade was keeping it from him out of respect. It’s sort of a reality check, Peter is completely different from him. As each breath continued to get harder and harder to suck in, Peter’s thoughts started racing faster and faster inside his head. There’s no way that their lifestyles could work outside of patrol. There’s no way Wade can give up his living for Peter, and there’s no way Peter can have the life he wants with Wade. There’s no way he can even _ask_ Wade to stop killing for him. That would be inconsiderate, and as much as he disagrees with Wade on it, he can never leave him for that. He’s too weak. He’s stuck.

“Wade I-”

Before Peter could ask the thousand questions running through his head, Wade snapped out of his stupor and strode over to Peter, whipping his head around in every direction as if he’s expecting someone to jump out at any moment. Once he got an arms length away from Peter he reached out as if to grab him, but at the last second he jerked away. He tried reaching out again before looking down at his bloody hands and letting out a frustrated growl.

“Dammit! Listen Spidey I know this looks bad but I need you to leave. Right now. I need you to go to one of my safe-”  Peter cut him off once Wade didn’t immediately explain what the hell is going on and is _still_ dripping in blood.

With his arms held out in disbelief he immediately went off on a tangent, “No! Are you kidding me?! You’re telling me to go fuck off to one of your safe houses while you ‘handle’ something without me?! What’s going on Wade, who’s blood is that and why?!” Peter narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in defiance, “I’m not moving until you fully explain this.”

Deadpool’s hands hovered above his head, like he wanted to grasp in it frustration, but the blood kept him from touching himself. Which Peter found odd, he thought that Wade would be used to something like blood, but he seemed frazzled, and out of touch with himself.

“There was a man following you. Okay? A real sketchy guy. He had a transmitter on him and I overheard their conversation. I… I couldn’t let him go, I had to stop him. We started fighting and…the man wasn’t completely human. He was too strong, he moved like a trained assassin. He could throw me across the entire alleyway with just a punch. I slashed him pretty good but right as I got a hold of him and uh, roughed him up a bit, he pulled some wack villain shit.  You know, like when you finally catch the villain and nearly kill him only for him to be like ‘nice try motherfucker’ and kick you in the nuts before fucking off into the distance because you haven’t gotten to the main fight sequence yet? So yeah he got out of my hands.” Wade tensed up, muscles twitching underneath his suit, completely shifting his mood in the span of two seconds, “But seriously, they were planning to ambush you. They were going to kill you Webs.”

 

Peter has a lot of enemies, a lot of people who have tried killing him in the past. He knows that he should be worried right now, but after having people try to kill him for years, it doesn’t faze him anymore. Right now all he can feel is relief. Relief in the fact that Wade didn’t kill anyone, even if was for his own good. That’s not what Peter wants, and it’s not what he needs. He’s capable of handling a few assassins on his own, and in his own way. His shoulders sagged as the tension in his body melted away, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and glanced back up at Wade.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t kill anyone.”

“Yeah no, I was definitely planning on un-aliving him.”

“Oh good. Well on that note I’m going to go look for this guy and put an end to this, by taking him down through some light violence _.”_

 

Wade stilled, and spoke to him in that dark tone of his, the one that lets Peter know that he meant business. “I don’t think so, Webs. Maybe you didn’t hear me clearly the first time, but what I _said_ was that they want you _dead._ If you try to go after them right now you will either find a cold trail or a bullet in your skull. These guys don’t seem to be amateurs. So if I were you I would start moving because based off of what I heard, there are more of them and if they all have the same strength then I would rather have you at my safe house where we can go over a game plan than have you go after them right now.”

 

Oh hell no. That royally pissed Peter off, even if it sent chills down his back at the same time, and so he chose to ignore the fact that Wade was actually trying to be careful about something for once and decided to be defiant.

 

“Are you serious?! There is someone that dangerous just roaming around New York?! You expect me to let that go?! I don’t care if they are out to get me Wade, I’m going after them.”

Wade was shaking a bit, like he was holding himself back from just throwing Peter over his shoulder and running away with him. “Please, Spidey. I can’t have you doing that. Leave. Now.”

“Why do you think I can’t do this?! Who cares if some bad guy has super strength, because guess what Wade? So do I! I would think that after all of these years you would have more faith in me.”

Wade narrowed his eyes through the mask, “Come on Webs. I think the most of you. I just can’t have you chasing after this one, I’m supposed to protect you from whatever I think is too much and _this_ is too much. If we go out there and fight them, I have no idea how things would turn out. I can explain more once we get somewhere safe.”

Everything was screaming at him to just talk about this calmly at a safe house, but with all of the emotions and feelings he’s been holding back churning inside Peter, he couldn’t stop arguing.

“I thought we were a team. I protect you and you protect me. That’s how a team works. Do you honestly believe I would let you just die out there? To save my own ass? You know what. Fuck you Wade.” He couldn’t stop himself, it just kept flowing out in biting words as his indecision about Wade’s own feelings towards him pushed Peter to keep talking. Pushed him to keep talking in case it actually led to some answers. In all honesty, it just made things worse, because now Wade was truly mad. He took the last few steps towards Peter, closing the distance between them, and spoke in a low tone that showed barely there restraint.

 

“Yes, we are a team. But if you think for one second that we are on equal grounds, you are dead wrong. I will always shield you first before thinking about anything else. Believe me, I know you are perfectly capable of saving yourself, but that’s no reason for me to just step back and let you be reckless when I _know_ that it won’t end well. So this is me not stepping back. Leave _right now.”_

This was the harshest Wade has ever talked to him, and it was taking its toll on Peter. His head was racing with a million half-cracked thoughts as that sinking feeling of dread freezed up his body. His ears were faintly ringing as he choked out his words.

“I-I thought that you only meant that when I was sixteen. I’m so far beyond that Wade. I mean, we have been fighting alongside each other for so many years _..._ I can’t believe you still think of me as some kind of kid. Is this about that stupid deal you made with Tony?! Which you guys made when I was _sixteen years old_ ?! Which I _still_ have no idea what the hell that was all about! I’m tired of the secrets Wade!”

Wade’s jaw clenched through his mask, “Oh you want to talk about secrets? Let me ask you a question, _Spider-Man,_ between the two of us, who is keeping the most secrets?”

Peter steeled himself, knowing that one day Wade would get upset about this, “I know that my identity-”

“No. I’m not talking about your identity. I’ll never be mad about that. You’ve been dancing around me for the past few weeks as if we are complete strangers. Everytime I talk to you it feels like you’re holding back or avoiding me, which I don’t even know why we are discussing this because _we need to go._ ”

That was a little heartbreaking. For more reasons than one. Wade is so dedicated to Peter that he’s willing to go all of these years without knowing exactly who he was fighting alongside, and he’s willing to do the same thing for every year to come. How do you respond to that? Does that make Peter fall more in love with Wade, knowing that no matter what happens he still wants to be by Peter’s side? Or should he be disappointed that Wade doesn’t want to know to who he is? Does that mean Peter is the only one with these feelings?

 

How does he do that? How does he go from ruthless to a total sweetheart?

 

Peter couldn’t help but feel terrible for how he’s been acting around Wade recently. From his perspective it must look like Peter is sick of him or something. Looking at Wade now, he could tell that this has been on his mind for a while. His body was tensed up and his fists were clenched. He must have thought that Peter really was avoiding him.

 

“... and if you aren’t going to leave, I’ll make you.” Wade quickly wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, who was currently deep in his own thoughts, and jumped over the edge of the roof, sending them plummeting towards the busy streets of New York.   

 

That definitely knocked some sense into Peter. With a shocked gasp, he quickly grabbed onto Wade’s waist, hooking his fingers around his belt, and aimed towards a nearby building before shooting out at it.

 

Wade moved his arms to wrap around Peter’s shoulders and moved one of his thighs in between Peter’s legs as he yelled against the whistling wind, “Alright Spidey I would get moving, we’ve got about ten seconds before becoming some of New York’s finest tomato sauce.”

Peter screamed out, “Holy shit I know Wade!” Flashing his eyes back above him, he could see the web string was still racing towards the building, he watched as the distance between the end of the string and himself started getting farther apart and the street below him kept getting closer. Right as the people on the street began yelling in panic and Wade’s grip on his shoulders tightened a bit, running over the jumping muscles between Peter’s shoulder blades, getting into a position that would flip Peter’s body, the string pulled taunt. It yanked at Peter’s arm, before vaulting them back into the sky. Wade let out a whoop and moved one leg to wrap around Peter’s waist, “Nice save! You see that bistro over on our right? Can you try and angle us down in the alley next to it, pretty please?” Seriously. Wade never stops surprising Peter with his quick mood shifts.

 

As Peter aimed in the direction of the brick building, still screaming internally, he kept an eye out for any movement in his peripheral. The sun was now fully below the buildings, reflecting a soft glow off of all of the glass windows on the surrounding skyscrapers. The streets were filled with the usual traffic of New York, the wind was beginning to feel a little brisk against Peter’s body, and Wade was rubbing small circles into Peter’s back, so lightly he almost didn’t notice it.  Now out of death’s reach, Peter sailed smoothly through the air, still clutching Wade like a lifeline. He shot another web closer to the alley and focused on deepening his breaths. Breathing in Wade’s scent, which is basically sweat and leather, he calmed down enough to loop around the bistro and guide them down towards the alley.

“For someone who doesn’t want me to be reckless, that was pretty reckless.”

Wade rubbed his heel against Peter’s calf and muttered under his breath, “Well you can blame your own stubborn ass for that.”

 

With his heart in his throat, Peter landed them as gently as he could into the alley. He stumbled a bit as his feet met the ground a little too roughly, his legs still feeling weak from Wade’s touch. Right as he stumbled, Wade planted his own feet into the ground and leaned Peter’s weight onto his chest, as if he expected Peter to falter. His arms slide back down to Peter’s waist, slightly tugging Peter a bit closer, just enough so that they were fully pressed together. Peter’s face burned a bit from the absence of wind blowing against it, definitely not from the sudden embrace. He leaned his head slightly on Wade’s shoulder, paying close attention to the faint gasp Wade let out in response.

For a few minutes, they both clung to each other in silence, both refusing to let go of the moment.

Then Peter remembered.

“How the hell are we going to be able to move around with you dripping blood?”

“... I hate to break it to you Webs, but we are both a little bloody now.”

 

“Ugh!” Peter shimmed a bit out of Wade’s grasp, who just stood comically still, arms held out as if Peter was still in his arms, as Peter frantically looked down at his suit to see smudges of blood all over his chest. Before Peter could voice his complaints, Wade grabbed at one of his pockets and whipped out his phone. He hesitated for a moment before turning slightly away from Peter and tugging off a glove to shoot a text.

Looking at Wade’s hand, he noticed the deep scars, some appearing as crevices. Peter has seen bits of Wade’s face, like when they enjoyed churros together, so he knows about the scars. However, no matter how many times Peter has tried to reassure him that he doesn’t see Wade differently because of the scars, Wade still hides them from him. Right as he got a glance of the hand, Wade tugged back on his glove and turned a bit back to him. He pinned Peter down with a knowing glare before speaking to him in a gruff voice, “We’ve got a ride.”  

That’s basically what happens every time, and that’s one of the reasons why they haven’t fully seen each others faces yet. Peter has his secret identity, and Wade has his own reasons to only give Peter his name. Peter followed Wade out to the edge of the alley to see a cab pulled up right on the other side of the sidewalk. Wade held the door open and made a grande sweeping gesture with his arm, motioning Peter to slide in.

 

Peter scooted to the seat behind the driver and Wade followed right after him, pressing thighs with Peter. As Wade began talking the guy’s ear off about things not even relating as to why they needed a cab, Peter peeked through the glass separating them from the driver, trying to get a once-over at whoever is willing to drive two blood splattered, fully suited men in his company owned cab. As they pulled away from the curb, Peter got a glimpse of the driver and saw-

-a pretty small, meek looking dude. He glanced up and locked eyes with Peter before his face lit up in a warm, friendly smile.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you Spider-Man! My names Dopinder, I’ve heard all about you from Mr. Pool here,” He nodded over at Wade, who paused in his chatter and looked a bit nervous, “He’s always going on about how much he appreciates the flexibility of your suit and how inconspicuous wireless cameras have gotten nowadays,” Dopinder then creased his brow in worry, “I’m sorry to hear about your parkour incident, that sounded like it was painful… and embarrassing. I hope you are feeling better!”

 

With a little gasp, Peter whipped around to face Wade, who was frantically making a ‘shut up’ motion at Dopinder. When Wade saw Peter glaring at him, Wade quickly avoided making eye contact.

“You told him?!” That was three years ago!”

Still looking away, Wade dragged his finger across his throat at Dopinder, who was starting to look very nervous, before turning back to Peter.

“I’m sorry baby boy. I couldn’t help it, you were so excited to show me what you learned and it was too overwhelmingly adorable for me to keep to myself. I knew that my little friend here wouldn’t let it slip,” Wade then switched back to his dark voice, narrowing his eyes back on Dopinder, who was now trying to get them to their destination as quickly as he could, “... Or so I _thought.”_

 

Yeah, three years ago Peter discovered parkour, and so he decided that with him being Spider-Man he could easily pull off some intense moves, seeing as how he basically gets around New York using parkour. He made a few vlogs called ‘Peter Parkour’ meant really only for his and Ned’s entertainment. He had finally formulated the sickest move he could possibly think of, a quadruple flip off of the tallest skyscraper, transitioning into a skydive before finishing with a perfectly aimed web shoot at the nearest building, yanking him back up to complete the move with an elaborate and original pose. However when he decided to show his move off to Wade, they were at their meet up spot.  Which doesn’t have any tall skyscrapers around it. So after the quadruple flip, he aimed at the nearest building, made the wrong calculation, and sent his shot sailing over the building’s rooftop. After missing his shot, Peter was sent screeching down in between the buildings... straight into a full dumpster. Pretty embarrassing.

Wade helped Peter out of the dumpster and bought them some tacos after that.

 

Sulking, Peter watched the buildings slowly passing by out the window, noticing that they were heading towards the West Village. That instantly brightened Peter’s mood. The West Village is a beautiful neighborhood covered in foliage and had old, well-kept townhouses on every corner. Peter could never even dream of living in this neighborhood. Wade has four safehouses in New York City. Which is an insane feat in itself. Peter’s only been to two of them. His barren, hello-kitty themed apartment over in Murray Hill was a far cry from the trendy, absolutely breathtaking apartment Wade owns in the West Village. Wade first brought Peter to this safe house two years ago. When Peter asked how long Wade has owned the apartment, Wade told him that he had just bought it. After probing a bit more as to why, Wade merely shrugged and told Peter, “Things have changed. That’s all.”

 

Dopinder pulled up to the apartment, and as Peter thanked him for the ride, Wade leaned out the glass window to give him a high-five and a light pat on the cheek.

 

After leaving the cab, Wade threw an arm over Peter’s shoulders and lead him through the main doors and up the stairs to the fifth floor. On this floor is a single hunter green door leading to Wade’s apartment. Wade patted himself down for his key before promptly finding it, roughly wrenching it into the lock, and then throwing the door wide open. As they walked in, Peter did his usual survey of the catology worthy apartment. Straight across from the doorway is the living room, and over on Peter’s left is the sleek kitchen. In the living room, the exposed brick walls are painted over in a calming cream color, a large flat screen hung over an unlit fireplace, and floor to ceiling black framed windows covered the far right wall, which Wade was currently drawing the curtains over. Across from the fireplace stood a sectional red velvet sofa, with fluffy white furred pillows on top of it. In the corner of the living room is a black spiral staircase, leading out onto a rooftop terrace. A matching fur rug covered a majority of the floor, and books were placed haphazardly onto any surface Wade could find. The coffee table, the shelf between the flat screen and the fireplace, and under what looks like last nights take out. Peter thinks its Wades version of adulting.  

 

However, that’s not what catches Peter’s eye every time he steps into the apartment. It’s the all encompassing amount of fairy lights filling every room. Lining the walls, draping from the ceiling, running under the living room curtains, and bundled up in jars placed on top of every surface. All of the fairy lights have a faint glow to them, each giving off a pale pink hue in every direction. When Peter’s gaze falls on the fairy lights, he envisions Wade in his Deadpool suit waltzing into some trendy teen boutique and buying a thousand strands of the prettiest lights he could find. He envisions Wade walking past a random display before suddenly stopping as the faint glow catches his eye, and then he would just stand there, entranced by the lights. The lights create a picturesque atmosphere, and it never fails to put Peter in a relaxed mood. Even when the reason he visits this apartment is almost always to evade enemies.

 

Wade turned back from the curtains and shuffled his feet, all of a sudden looking like he didn’t know what to say. Coughing in his hand a bit, Wade finally seemed to get a hold of himself again. “So, um, I don’t know if this appeals to you, but if you would like I could lead you some clothes. I have a bunch of stuff that would conceal everything, ya know, because uh, yeah. Why don’t I go grab them? Yeah I’ll go get them and you can go ahead and help yourself to anything you want, you know the drill.”

Wade hurried down the hallway and over into his bedroom before Peter could get a word out. With all of the chaos now settling, Peter realized that he was actually insanely thirsty. Making his way into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, instantly shifting his mask out of the way, popping it open and draining half of it. Wade came in right as Peter turned after back to face him, he had a bundle of sweatpants and a hoodie in his hands.

“You can shower too if you need to, I know I definitely do. I reek of assassin and stress sweat.”

Knowing that Wade could see it, Peter smirked, “Don’t you smell like that all the time?”

 

Wade chuckled a bit, “You got me there sweetheart. Do you need one?” Peter was already shaking his head in response, “The clothes are more than enough. Hurry up and shower, stinky. We’ve got to talk.”

 

Wade shot him a finger gun before placing the clothes on the bar and heading back into the hall.  Giggling, Peter walked out to the kitchen sink to wash off his hands a bit before grabbing the clothes to change in the living room. Wade gets a little more authentic in closed spaces, especially in familiar ones. Peeling off his suit and folding it on top of the coffee table, Peter tossed on the gray sweatpants, rolling the waist three times before tugging on the white hoodie, forgoing the effort to roll the sleeves and instead plopping on the couch in exhaustion. He allowed himself to take off the mask for a few moments, basking in the feeling of having a fluffy pillow pressed up against his bare cheek, listening to Wade turn on the shower. Tuning in a bit more, Peter could hear Wade humming a song. With a little more concentration, he realized that Wade was humming Frank Sinatra’s, “I’ll Never Smile Again.” Really, what an old man. Peter closed his eyes and listened to Wade get a few of the pitches wrong, chuckling a bit at Wade’s attempt to mimic the instruments.

 

Peter faintly hummed along, following Wade’s lead.

 

Right as he was going to drift into sleep, his sensitive hearing picked up on the squeak of the facut turning off. He quickly tugged the mask back on as he heard Wade move around in his bedroom. Within a few moments Wade was walking back in to the living room, wearing a matching pair of gray sweatpants and a black hoodie, the hood pulled over his mask. He strided over to Peter and threw himself next to him on the couch. Slinging his arms over the top of the couch he let out a long sigh before turning to Peter, “Alright, now to think of a way to totally un-alive, I mean, pound these assassins with the fist of justice.”  

 

Glancing over at the blood on his suit, Peter brightened at an idea. He pointed at his suit while nudging Wade a bit, ignoring the little tingle it gave him, “I can take my suit back to Tony’s lab tomorrow. A DNA test might not give us a bunch of information on the group itself, but that’s something.”

Wade nodded in affirmation, “Good idea. Once we’ve got enough information on the fucker we can trail him back to his source. Piece of cake.” He fist bumped Peter before getting up and heading towards the kitchen, “I say we celebrate with a gorgeous frozen pizza and some cheap red wine, does that sound good to you?” Peter gave a thumbs up and with that went back to lazing on the couch. Peter really expected to go on patrol today, but after that didn’t happen, his sleepless nights all nailed him at that exact moment, exhausting him both physically and mentally. He grabbed the remote and flipped through a few channels, landing on some random romcom as Wade slide the pizza in the oven.

 

The moment his eyelids fluttered shut, he felt the couch dip next to him. Opening his eyes back up, he watched as Wade gently placed two wine glasses onto the coffee table before softly placing his arm over the top of the couch, right behind his head. Feigning sleep, Peter shifted until he was leaned up on Wade’s shoulder, situating his head onto his chest. It was nice, peaceful. With his head resting on Wade’s chest, he focused on the slight rise and fall of his breathing. Wade leaned slightly to the left before Peter heard Wade flip through the channels, pausing at what sounded like a musical. It took no time for Peter to recognize the honeyed, emotional voice. It was The Phantom of the Opera, the scene where the Phantom and Christine sing, “The Point of No Return.” The Phantom was diving into his sexual, honest serenade to Christine. Peter found it odd, he didn’t think Wade was a fan of musicals. It was just about to go to Christine’s entrance, and right as she began to croon in her silvery, high pitch, Peter felt a little hitch in Wade’s breathing pattern.With a moment of hesitation Wade leaned down a bit, and whispered to Peter.

“You know, what I said back there, I didn’t really mean it. About your identity, I mean. Your safety… it means so much to me, Spidey. If saving people from danger didn’t make you so happy, I would have found a way to stop you from being a hero years ago. But you know I can’t do that. Well, if I tried you could just toss me out of the way. But besides that, I can’t imagine doing this without you anymore. I’m too selfish,” Wade paused, running the fingers lightly over Peter’s arm, “and if me not knowing your identity helps keep you safe then I don’t want to know it.”

With another pause, Wade began speaking so softly it was almost to himself, “....if I showed you…. everything _,_ I don’t think I could survive the aftermath. I don’t think I could let you go.”

 

Peter opened his eyes, his mask eyes following suit. He quickly sat up and placed both of his hands on Wade’s shoulders, placing one thigh in between Wade’s thighs, so that Peter could face him head on. With the faint pink hue surrounding him on all sides, and the song reaching its climax, and with Wade staring at him in a mixture of surprise and something almost indescribable, it’s always a little indescribable under his mask, Peter mustered up the courage to say something he didn’t plan on ever saying to Wade, at least, not in this way. This very revealing and vulnerable way. The very way that could separate partners from lovers. Leaning in a bit, and with a voice that matched Wade’s faint whisper, Peter said it.

 

“Wade, I don’t want you to ever let me go. Please… continue to stay by my side.”

 

The events that transpired next are either in intense technicolor, or an entire blur for Peter. As Wade slowly straighten up into his tense, almost predatory stance, winding his arms around Peter’s waist so softly they barely brushed up against him, the muscles on Peter’s back erupted into tiny, jumping movements. His breaths became a little puffed out, and the slow working heat of his nerves and the flashes of shock from his spidey sense spread gradually up to his ears. Wade stilled in all movement, waiting on Peter to make the next move. Shaking slightly, Peter lifted his hands up to his mask, shifting it up past his nose. Wade let out an almost inaudible growl as Peter then ran his fingers along the edge of his mask, right where it met his black hoodie. Peter kept running his fingers at the mask edge before asking the question burning through his mind.

“Wade, can I lift your mask? Just a tiny bit.”

With a slow nod from Wade, Peter placed one hand back over Wade’s chest, hovering over his heart, and gently rolled Wade’s mask past his lips, stopping when he could feel Wade’s heartbeat pick up. The mask now landed right past the tip of Wade’s nose, exposing his sharp cheekbones and the scars that ran along them.

Letting out a breath, Peter continued with his questions, needing to know if Wade wanted this as much as he did.

“Can I touch you?”

Wade’s hands began shaking in their tight control, and with another slight nod, Peter trailed his hands back up to Wade’s neck before going further up to his cheeks. He smoothed his thumbs over the edge of Wade’s cheekbones, staying there for what felt like an eternity before drifting over to Wade’s lips. Yet the second his fingers lightly grazed over Wade’s lips his hand was abruptly snatched and pulled back over Wade’s shoulder, pushing Peter flush against Wade.

 

“Ah!” Peter let out a tiny noise of surprise as he was yanked out of his daze. Every part of him that was touching Wade felt like it was on fire, the only thing keeping him from combusting from the heat was both of their thick sweatshirts, separating them. Now their lips were mere breaths away from each other. Peter could faintly hear the Phantom’s duet playing in the background as they embraced, and as Peter gazed back at Wade, he could see tiny little pink fairy lights dancing in the milky eyes of his mask. Wade brushed his own fingers across Peter’s lips, hovering a bit over them as he held onto Peter in a grip that suggested release. Wade was letting Peter know that he can back out at any moment…

… and then Wade whispered to Peter in a dark tone, one so different from anything Peter has ever heard come out of him before.

“My turn for questions.”

His hand around Peter’s waist curled slightly into the fabric of the white sweatshirt, gripping it loosely.

 

“Can I kiss you, Spidey?”

 

That broke any reserves Peter held going into this. Without any hesitation, Peter broke his hand free from Wade’s grip, and wrapped his arm around Wade’s neck. The other hand still on hovering over his cheek trailed back down to his chin, tilting it up before Peter closed the last bit of distance between him and Wade.

 

Peter kissed him, igniting the warm flame held in the back of his neck. Wade’s lips were textured, rough, and yet as Peter kissed him, it felt right. It was a soft, questioning kiss, that left Wade tugging at him a little, as if he was trying to find a way to get Peter even closer to him. Peter complied, and thrusted himself up against Wade, curving his body into Wade’s body. He was getting impatient, restless as his thoughts became reality. Wade moaned into Peter’s mouth, flexing the hands that were holding onto him, struggling to not take the lead. He ran his hands down Peter’s back, reaching the end of the hoodie, playing along the edge before dipping under and drawing circles along the exposed skin, making Peter gasp in response. Wade’s hands were sending tingles up his spine.

 

That’s what broke Wade, with fast movements his hands grabbed at Peter tightly, pushing him down until his back hit the couch. With their hips digging into each other and their fronts pressed fully together, Peter could feel _everything._ Gasping into the kiss, he moaned as Wade used that to slip his tongue in. This changed everything. Wade’s tongue was running over Peter’s, sending a burst of heat down his body. All of a sudden the sweet, slow kiss was being devoured by repressed passion. Wade’s hands were everywhere, running over his stomach, brushing up against his thighs, tracing over Peter’s jawline. Peter moaned at the feeling of shocks and numbing pleasure Wade’s touch gave him. Pulling back, Wade traced his lips over Peter’s neck before suddenly pressing hard kisses across the expansion of his throat.

“ _Wade!”_

Just as quickly as he was pushed down, Peter found Wade’s hand gripping his back again, flipping their positions until he was now laying on top of Wade. Both of them breathing heavily, Wade buried his head into Peter’s shoulder, kissing softly at his neck.

 

After that is was just moments full of sweet kisses and thoughtless movements. Moments meant to be analyzed later, and Peter knew with absolute certainty that he would be agonizing over it when he gets back home, but that’s for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ideas and writing tips are appreciated!


End file.
